


No more Stiles

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Cutting, Derek Comes Back, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Graphic Description, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is hurt from Scott, from Malia, from Theo. <br/>And he can't take it anymore.<br/>He wants it to stop.<br/>So he stops himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more Stiles

What has all this came to? Why didn't Scott killed him back when the nogitsune possessed him? Why couldn't it all end then?.

Stiles sat at the edge of the bed, hands gripping each other and the tears staining the rug underneath his bare feet.  
He killed Donovan, he lied and hide the truth beneath the smiles and sarcasm, his father was suspecting him and Theo turned the pack on him, even Malia is no longer on his side, even she left him, just like all the people he loved, mom, Scott, Derek.

His hands were shaking from fear and anger, he's a disappointment, a killer, a fool, the moonlight that shined through the window has landed over his thin wrists in a horizontal sharp line, he stared at the blue branches that pumped the blood throughout his body, with just a thin layer of skin separating it from the open cold air.

He won't be missed.

His dad will be finally relived to get rid of this blood-sucker, Scott will not worry about him either, mostly, Stiles himself will find peace at last.

He stood up wiping the tears from his cheeks and walking to the bathroom to get the razor blade in the cabinet.   
it will be fine, he'll take a sleeping pill that the doctor prescribed him, and as the blood will drain slowly from his veins he will be dreaming his last dream, and then, then it will be over.

The blade was now in his hand, cold just like he expected and sharp just like he hoped, he popped the sleeping pill into his mouth and waited for the drowsiness to hit him, when he reached the bed it finally did.

His hands shook but not with fear, what has he left to fear, he lost everything already.   
Stiles placed the blade on his wrist, skin breaking and blood rushed out as the blade made it's way upwards his forearm, it didn't hurt, nor on the first cut nor on the second, when both of his wrists were now cut and gushing blood he layed down on his pillow and closed his eyes.

A shuffling sound came from his window and a figure stood there when he opened his eyelids, glowing crimson eyes stared at him in the darkness of his room, familiar eyes that he saw so many times before, when they glowed gold and cyan, and when they just looked at him in pale hazel color.

Derek stood by his bed with a hurtfull frown on his face ,Derek came back? Or did he fell asleep already? If this is a dream he's allowed to be selfish right?.  
A bloody wrist reached Derek’s hand and gripped on it as hard as his slowly weakening body allowed.

"Hey sourwolf" he said in a broken breathe.

Derek didn't answer nor to his words and nor to his touch.

"It has been long, you missed so much" his sore eyes crinkled when he gave the wolf a dire smile, but the stinging skin around his eyes couldn't hold back the tears he tried to contain, so he let them flow downwards along with the blood from his wrists, both staining the sheets with a lukewarm fluid.

Derek didn't respond, his eyes didn't glow anymore and his hand shook slightly.  
Stiles's grip weakened and the hand fell back to the Crimson stained sheets, he closed his eyes but the tears continued to flow and when a whimper escaped his lips Derek finally moved, he sat by Stiles's side on the bed and continued to look into his now opened again eyes.

"Derek i missed you, everything is fucked up, i lost Scott, i killed someone, my dad no longer trusts me and I can't take it anymore" he wailed out ,body shaking and throat sore.

Derek gave the boy a small nod of acknowledgement and sank on the pillow by his side, gripping the hand with his broad self and holding it to his lips as he kissed it lightly.  
The wolf held the hand close to his heart and the soft thumping was drumming against his palm, Stiles looked at Derek's hand counting each finger that entwined around his hand when he realized, this was not his last dream nor wish, Derek was by his side, the real Derek.

"Why did you came back?" He asked but the wolf didn't respond, "why are you here?" Again the wolf stayed silent, "answer me please, i didn't wait all this time for you to come back so you'll watch me die beside you!" He screamed hoarsely at the piercing gaze Derek gave him.

"I was too late, to help you, to stop this, to say the truth to you" Derek finally responded and his now bloodstained sleeves were resting heavily beside Stiles's arm, not touching the wound but the warmth still reached his skin.

"That goes both ways I'd say" he grinned lazily at Derek and retrieved his arm, "now it's too late for this Derek, go help Scott, he needs you".

The wolf growled quietly, "Stiles im sorry".

"Yeah, me too" the tears fell slowly on his shoulder and his vision became blurry from the blood lose, his body started to feel cold and his legs and fingers couldn't move anymore.  
Fear braced him and he tried to gather enough strength to pull closer to Derek, he wanted to see his face before he's gone, he didn't want to die here now without telling Derek what he meant to him, Derek's existence held him down when the whole world was crumbling around him, he was his light at this damned, long and frustrating tunnel that kept burying him underneath it's crumbling self.

"Derek" Stiles said hoarsely at Derek who moved closer to his field of view "Derek, i don't want to die".

Derek smiled at the boy and entwined their fingers together, "then come with me, I'll be by your side as long as you'll allow me".

Stiles stared at the blurry figure before him.  
Derek offered Stiles the bite, he offered him a place by his side, as pack, as family, just he and Stiles.

"Please take me away" the boy wailed out and the wolf nodded slowly.

He placed his canine fangs on the bleeding wrist and sank into the tender flesh, when he released Stiles's vision became less blurry and he could see Derek's face again.

"Go to sleep Stiles, ill be here when you'll wake up, and then we will leave this town together" Derek held his limp body close to himself with a soft grip and nuzzled at his neck.

Stiles's eyelids became heavy with each breathe he took and finally when his hand was once again entwined with Derek's, he closed his eyes.

"I love you sourwolf" the boy smiled and drifted into slumber.

"I love you too" Derek muttered but the boy was already asleep, "ill wait for you on the other side" he kissed him softly on the forehead and closed his eyes.


End file.
